Heero's Schedule
by Adaon
Summary: She blinked, she blinked again. It's unbelievable, he seems to have literary scheduled everything. 1XR


Heero's Schedule  
  
Insert random amusing disclaimer  
  
She blinked, she blinked again. It's unbelievable, he seems to have literary scheduled everything.  
  
Friday:   
  
0835 Depart, transport of Dove.  
  
0915 Escort Dove to conference with foreign minister. (Oh, I forgot about that, he tends to ramble, I'll have to get Heero to come up with and excuse to get me out...)  
  
1025 Use urgent matter 21-d to end conference. (I don't know if I'm more surprised that he planned that, or that he has a '21-d')  
  
...  
  
1415 Grocery store, obtain supplies for weekend. (Supplies? Weekend? What's going on?) 12case beer (that would indicate Duo...) 6 pack distilled spring water (and Quatre...?)   
  
...  
  
1645 Prepare for extraction and return escort duty (You'd think he could just say bring me home.)  
  
...  
  
1910 Begin stress relieving treatment (He's giving me a massage? This weekend is looking up...)  
  
1925 Reminder of weekend activities (Reminder? He's told me before?)  
  
...  
  
0600 Allow Relena to sleep in. (I need it to...)  
  
...  
  
0830 Call Hildie, finalize arrangement of "girls night" (I have a girls night with Hildie? Why does he know more about my schedule then I do?)  
  
0845 Wake Relena, inform of arranged "girls night" (Well, at least I didn't forget about anything...)  
  
...  
  
1200 Final preparations for weekend entertainment (The only person I know who has to 'prepare' himself to get entertained...)  
  
1300 Beginning of 24hours of Daytona (That's this weekend? Funny, seems like there was something else...)  
  
....  
  
Sunday 1300 conclusion 24hours of Daytona  
  
1320 Begin apology to Relena for sports weekend (Apology? What's he going to apologies for?)  
  
1430 Begrudgingly end apology to answer door (Begrudgingly end? Why would he be upset?... Ohhhhhh)  
  
1435 Hit maxwell for interrupting apology (I used to think Duo was just a conspiracy theorist when he would say Heero planned that...)  
  
1500 Remaining pilots arrive (He's having them all over, what for?)  
  
1400 Final check of security detail for "girls night" (I do not need a security detail to go out and shop!)  
  
1430 Convince Relena that "yes she does" promise to continue apology later. (...I guess I can live with that...)  
  
1500 Stop Duo's first attempt to spike Wufei's drink (That's Duo for you...)  
  
1530 Stop Duo's first attempt to spike Quatre's drink (Now that's REALLY Duo for you...)  
  
1600 Stop Wufei's first attempt to injure Duo (I wouldn't think Wufei could last that long)  
  
1620 Stop Wufei's second attempt (Now that I can see happening)  
  
1630 Stop Wufei's third attempt, threaten to throw Duo in the pool. (Good thing for Duo it's heated)  
  
1640 Throw Duo in pool for continuing to annoy Wufei (I can't believe he knows Duo that well)  
  
1645 Give Duo a towel, threaten not to be so "nice" next time. (That's "nice"?)  
  
1646 Tell Duo "yes that was being nice" (She could barely contain her laughter to that one)  
  
...  
  
1700 Serve dinner (At five? Mr. Meals must be eaten at 6 12 and 6 is serving Dinner at 5?)  
  
1715 Activate home entertainment system and tune to appropriate frequency in preparation for evening's events. (What's with him and making things sound like a mission anyways?)  
  
1815 Approx. time of kickoff. (Kickoff? Ohhhhhh, THAT'S what's on tonight...)  
  
1845 Scold Duo for spiking Wufei's drink (Does Duo ever quit with the practical jokes?)  
  
1900 Scold Duo for spiking Quatre's drink (As if Trowa wouldn't...)  
  
1905 End of commercial break, stop Trowa from further hurting Duo (I don't think I'll ever accuse Duo of being a conspiracy theorist again.)  
  
2030 Gain incriminating materials of Drunken Singing Trio (So that would be Wufei Quatre and Duo I assume...)  
  
2031 Promise Trowa a copy (I'll have to take a look at that...)  
  
1030 End of game, collect $30 from passed out Duo for winning bet.(I'll have to make sure he puts that to good use...)  
  
1045 Send Quartre home with Rashid, convince him not to attack Duo. (I sense a Heero surprise move coming...)  
  
1050 Say goodbye to Trowa [designated driver for Wufei] (Which still leaves Duo...)  
  
1055 Throw passed out Duo in pool for payback of whatever he destroyed while drunk. (And there it is.)  
  
1100 Send Duo home with Hildie.  
  
1115 Return to "apologizing" to Relena  
  
1130 Stop apologizing [breakfast meeting with pres.] (Drat, I forgot about that.)  
  
*****  
  
Monday:  
  
0600 Wake Relena (I only get to sleep seven hours before meeting the president?)  
  
0615 Provide Extra Strength Coffee (I suppose that will have to do.)  
  
0715 Arrive at meeting with President (I know what's next...)  
  
0800 Use urgent matter 14-A to get Relena out of meeting (I wonder what 14-A is...?)  
  
0815 Initiate blackout of V.F.M. office communication and recording devices (Why would he...?)  
  
0816 Resume proper apology (I think I'm looking forward to all this apologizing.)  
  
After going through Heero's whole schedule she decided on three things. One: bet Dorothy that Quatre ends up drunk. Two: Make sure Heero's "apology" includes dinner with that money he wins. Three: Maybe a sports weekend isn't such a bad thing after all... 


End file.
